


Brother, My Brother, We Face Each Other from Different Sides

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: They face each other on opposite sides, yet they are still brothers.





	Brother, My Brother, We Face Each Other from Different Sides

Much as he had always known that Jaime would fight for Cersei in this conflict, when the two brothers faced each other in the moment on the battlefield, Tyrion reflected that he had never actually thought properly about the fact that he and Jaime were now on opposing sides for what was possibly the first time in their lives.

Tyrion remembered the time with that woman, Tysha, when they had lived together as husband and wife and then he had found out that Jaime had paid her. Years later, Tyrion had brought it up in conversation, and Jaime had laughed about it. “I thought I was doing you a favour, giving you some experience,” he had said. “Now look at you, you’ve had more women than me.” But Tyrion could do no more than laugh along with Jaime, because he knew it was true, that Jaime had believed he was doing Tyrion a favour. 

And this was his brother, after all, the one member of the family never to blame him for their mother’s death, who would sometimes take his part against Cersei when he believed Cersei to have gone too far, the person who could see past his deformed stature and develop a relationship with the real Tyrion, the one member of the family who had believed in him, supported him and helped him escape when all around him believed him guilty of Joffrey’s murder.

They would never agree on this; Jaime would always fight Cersei’s corner, while Tyrion believed Daenarys was the rightful queen. And when they had parted at King’s Landing, Tyrion had believed it would be the last time he and Jaime would see each other, and had come to terms with that, but as long as he knew Jaime was out there somewhere, it had never needed to be goodbye forever. But as Tyrion watched Jaime charge towards the dragon, towards what looked to him at the time like certain death, he cursed the fact that he was powerless to act. Because when all was said and done, Jaime would always be his brother.


End file.
